Of Cats and New Students
by TheNextAliceOwO
Summary: It started with the end of the midterms, then two unexpected and unwanted people invade their world. SoulxMaka It's better than the summary Rated T for some sexual content, jealousy, and Excalibur in a tutu o.O
1. Chapter 1

Chapta one =D

Enjoy and junk

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater or it's characters.

"Test is over! Put your pencils down and class is dismissed."

Maka stretched her arms. It felt nice to be finished with the week of tests. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets as they both walked through the hall, where nervous students talked anxiously about their grades.

Soul and Maka joined their usual group for lunch. Death the Kidd was trying to eat his food symmetrically and Liz was trying to get Patty to stop playing with her food. Black*Star was trying to get up on the table and announce that he didn't cheat this time and Tsubaki was trying to hold him down. This was their usual thing, but the passing person would think there was something wrong in their heads.

Soul was silent (to Maka's surprise).

"Soul?" Maka waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Soul replied. "But there is something going on in my head that makes me think it'll be a bad day today." Soul groaned. "It feels so uncool."

"Yeah, me too." Maka sat next to him.

"So it's all of us?" Liz said. Everyone agreed. It was really weird.

"On the bright side, it's not a full day of school, right?" Tsubaki tried to reassure them. "And we finished our tests! I think we should celebrate."

"Ooh! What about a picnic?" Patty suggested.

"Why don't we just go to one of the resorts that are connected to Shibusen?" Death the Kidd suggested.

"There are resorts connected to Shibusen?" Maka asked through a mouthful of food.

"Yes." Death the Kidd put down both of his forkes (symettrical eating). "In fact, now is a good time to go to L.A."

"The L.A. Resort is the one with the beach, right?" Liz asked. Kidd nodded.

"I say we go there tommorow morning and stay for the three-day weekend." Kidd said.

"That sounds good," Tsubaki said.

"Wait! I don't have a swimsuit!" Maka exclaimed as everyone was starting to agree.

"Seriously?" Liz inquired.

"Well, not one that fits."

Tsubaki smiled. "We could all go to the mall tonight, it's no big deal."

They all agreed to go to the mall and meet Saturday morning (aka tomorrow) and get going. However, there was that weird feeling that something unexpected would happen that day.

Maka headed out of the school with her group and observed everything for a minute.

The trees were still in the warm air and students and teachers walked by, trying to get home. Everything seemed fine, but then why…?

"_Soul-kun!!!_" A voice called. Everyone turned around.

"Don't tell me…" Soul said. Absolute terror on his face.

Suddenly, in a flash of long brown hair, a girl hugged Soul. "Soul! I missed you so much? Did you miss me? I missed you too!" She squeezed him even harder. The girl had long brown hair that went halfway down her waist, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was very pretty. Pretty enough to turn a few heads. She had a good body for her age and was the perfect height.

"Mayaa?!"

"Mayaa!" a boy's voice called from the distance. A good looking boy with red hair caught up to her. "Couldn't you wait next time?"

The girl didn't respond. "Soul-kun? Have you been doing well?" she let go of Soul. "Where are your friends? I want to meet them!"

"Erm… These are my friends," Soul said. "Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty."

Mayaa looked at the girls with much distaste. "You can do better than that," she muttered. Maka had a sudden urge to punch her.

"Hey, don't be so mean!" the boy with red hair took Maka's hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Max, Mayaa's partner." Maka blushed furiously. Tsubaki and Liz shared a giggle while Soul tried to hold back his fist.

"Anyway," Soul said through gritted teeth. "Guys, this is Mayaa Kinomoto. She-"

Mayaa butted in. "I'm his girlfriend."

Yeah… That's about all the creativity juice I have today… That was a lie. I actually just thought that was a good way to end it AND I'm currently waging war with my computer, which messed up my iPod. And yes, I was lazy…

Btw, are there any Ouran fans reading this? OURAN IS BEST NEXT TO SOUL EATER.

PLZ COMMENT. I don't care if you want to say it sucks or anything. Just comment! (Constructive criticism greatly appreciated)

_Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter 2

I feel sooo bored rite now, cuz I don't know what anime to watch after Soul Eater and junk. Any suggestions?

Anyways, enjoy! =D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater. I only own the two characters that were completely made up by me.

Maka lay in bed and recapped on what just happened. Then she smacked herself on the forehead. "I am such a drama queen!" She had just run away from Soul after he told her everything:

Turns out, Soul's family wanted him to have an arranged marriage

It's not up to Soul, it all depends on Maaya, who agreed immediately.

Soul would've run away, but Maaya has a private police force of roughly 200.

Yeah, being rich is uncool.

Maka put a pillow to her face and screamed. She didn't know why, but she felt insanely jealous. She knew it wasn't Soul's fault, but still…

"Maka-chan?" Blair appeared from nowhere in her cat form and the cute little witch hat. She curled up beside her. "You didn't know about Soul's arranged marriage?"

Maka removed the pillow from her face. "Okay, one: how'd you know that just happened?"

"If I told you, you'd be mad at me," Blair replied.

"Okay, two: you _knew_?"

"I managed to squeeze it out of him once I found a letter from her to him that he didn't even read and immediately ripped up," Blair looked up and saw the fury in Maka's eyes. She immediately added: "He didn't want you to worry, so he told me not to tell you."

Maka sighed. Well, at least he worried about me.

Blair's ears perked up. "Okay, Soul will open the door in a a couple of seconds. As soon as he comes through, go give him a hug and a kiss and tell him you're sorry."

"Hug and kiss?" Maka stared at her. "Uhhh, no."

Blair whined. "C'mon! You guys need to get together before Maaya gets him!"

"Uhhh. I'm not… interested," Maka didn't know why she had to hesitate to say that.

The door opened. "Maka!" Soul called. He started panting. "Where the *** are you?"

Maka stared at Blair with wide eyes. _How the heck did she know?_

Blair winked. "Go on now."

Maka walked out. "Soul?" She hugged him. "I'm sorry for overreacting." She let go. She hated to admit it, but she kinda enjoyed that.

"Don't worry about that," Soul flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. "When do I have to drop you off at the mall?"

"Drop off?" Maka raised an eyebrow. She put her hands behind her back. "Who said anything about that?"

"Aww… Crap, that can't be good."

The door unlocked slowly and Maka peaked in. She only thought of one word: Awesome

The VIP suite (courteously paid for by Kid) was a kajillion levels higher than she expected. There were two bedrooms, a livingroom and a kitchen. It was exactly like an apartment, but still… When you go to a hotel room like that, you just have to get excited. It's a known rule.

Patty dashed into a random room. "Nee-chan and I call this room!"

"What the- I didn't even get to decide!"

"Maka-chan, you want to share this room with me?"

"Sure."

"What do the boy's room look like?" Maka asked. She sat down on her bed.

"We can go later and check it out."

" 'Kay," Maka flopped down on the comfortable matress.

The sun glingted in her eyes. Maka smiled contently at the beach.

"Seriously! Where are those idiots?" Liz said impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for the boys to meet them at the beach.

Patty had already started to make a castle for all the hermit crabs and clams in the beach. She was doing a pretty good job.

Maka held the volleyball anxiously as Tsubaki sat next to the beach umbrella, unpacking delicious food onto the picnic blanket.

"There they are!"

The boys were running toward them.

"Geez! What took you so long?!"

"Kid had a moment…  
"Hey! I have a _right_ to be symmetrical!"

Soul spotted Maka for a moment in her swimsuit, then suddenly looked away.

"Ooo! Someone likes Maka's new swimsuit?" Liz said. Maka looked down at her green, two-piece swimsuit (picked by Liz).

"Nah…" Soul said. "I'm just surprised that someone with such tiny-tits can wear that."

"_MAKA-CHOP!_" Maka said.

"Holy, he went unconcious…"

"Volleyballs are pretty effective," Maka said, glancing at the volleyball that rolled next to her feet.

"I got it!" Maka hit the ball and it just barely went over the net. Patty, who couldn't have cared less, continued making her hermit crab castle, which now had a population of five.

The heated volleyball match continued (Soul, Maka, and Liz v. Black Star, Kid, and Tsubaki) and they were now at the game point.

Tsubaki served. And it started. Liz hit, then Kid, , then Soul, then Black Star, then Liz, then Kid again. The volleyball soared over the net.

"I've got it!" Maka said. She ran backwards, only looking at the volleyball.

"Oi! Maka, look out!"

It was too late. The volleyball bounced on their side and Maka found her self colliding with Soul.

The other team cheered and Liz fell down on the sand. Maka was ontop of soul.

It took a while for her to realize it. By the time she did, she didn't want to get up. His body was really warm and comforting.

"Maka, get up," Soul said, pushing her off.

"Oh!" Maka blushed. "Sorry…"

Tsubaki watched them and smiled happily to herself.

A/N: And yeah… It was mostly fluff and the characters were kinda OOC

The next chapter is when the real story starts =D

Oh, by the way, I changed my username.

REVIEW OR I WILL SEND SOUL TO HAUNT YOU!

Soul: What?!

Me: Well, it's kinda scary when you send someone to haunt you, right?

Soul: … Just reivew…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ HIII ^^ srry for the late update… But since summers here expect more frequent updates (but don't get too hopeful) SO HERE WE GO XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater cuz it would be terrible if I did o,0

--

Maka lay on her couch as soon as they got home. The little vacation was over and now she had to deal with what's-her-face, Mayaa? But she had to admit that the red-headed boy, Max, was pretty cute…

"Oi, Maka," Soul was looming over her.

"What?" Maka said tiredly.

"You do know that dinner is in an hour?"

"What's your point?" Maka groaned.

"Do you want Blair to cook?" Soul asked. In about 5 milliseconds, Maka was already up from the couch and making dinner.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Soul yelled to… no one… It was just custom to do that in their apartment.

"Mhmm," Maka said as she sprinkled pepper into her soup. She heard the door open and a loud, annoying squeal. Maka's hand, which was previously stirring the soup, froze.

"Soul-kun! I missed you again!" Mayaa gave Soul a hug.

"Why the heck are you here?!" Soul said.

Mayaa giggled. "Because I miss you, silly."

Soul spotted Max behind her. "You, too, Max?" Soul gritted his teeth.

"Wassup?" Max said.

Maka felt her face getting really red. Why the heck was she in an apron with pandas on it?! There was a cute guy at the door! Or was at the door.

"Hey, Maka," Max said.

"Oh! Hi, Max!" Maka said cheerfully.

"Whatcha makin'?" Max said.

"Oh, just some vegetable soup." Maka said.

"Lemme try," Max borrowed her spoon (without asking o.0) and tasted some of her soup. "Dang, this is good, and Mayaa can't even cook! I'd be jealous of the guy that marries you someday."

Maka felt her face burning red. "Aw… Thanks Max," she said, giggling.

"Hmph!" she saw Mayaa behind her, still holding onto Soul. "Who need to cook when you have servants?" Mayaa clapped her hands and suddenly, about four servants came in with fancy looking food, as in a delicious looking turkey, a cake (oh yes the cake *drools*), and everything else.

"Well, don't mind if I do," Soul said, sitting down at the table. Mayaa and Max joined them at _her_ table in _ber_ apartment that _her_ dad payed for!

"Well," Maka said bitterly, turning off the stove and capping her soup, which she made with _lots_ of love and care. "I'll just sleep over at Tsubaki's house."

"Sure," Soul said, munching on some turkey while Mayaa, clung to his arm. Maka felt like throwing up.

--

"Maka-chan?" Tsubaki said when she greeted Maka at the door.

"Can I sleep over?" Maka said.

"Why?"

"It's just so disgusting…" Maka said. It was clear to Tsubaki that she wouldn't say any more on the subject, so she welcomed her in.

--

"_Ohayo,_ Maka-chan," Max's voice pulled her away from her book.

"_Ohayo_, Max," she smiled.

"May I sit next to you?" Max asked, beckoning to the empty seat next to her.

Maka looked around for Soul. _Baka, he's late again_.

"Sure," she said.

Not long after Max sat down, an angered Soul came up to them.

"I know you're my old friend, but I believe that's _my_ seat," Soul spat.

"Soul, don't be so rude!" Maka said, finding herself defending Max.

"No, it's okay Maka," Max started gathering his stuff. "I guess I can't always have such a beautiful girl to myself."

Maka felt herself heating up.

"SOUL-KUN!" Maka heard Mayaa's voice coming from behind her. "You can sit next to me."

Soul gritted his teeth and walked over to her. Max sat back down.

"What's his problem?"

Maka shrugged.

"Anyway," Max turned to her. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you…"

--

"_Neh,_ Soul?" Maka said as they walked home. "Do you think you can eat pizza or something tonight?"

Soul looked at her in surprise. Maka usually didn't like pizza. "Why, are you doing something?"

"I'm going to dinner with Max."

--

_**A/N:**_ MUAHAHAHA!!! Next is the date scene… and comic-relief 0.~ ! Look forward to it =^.^= Okay, now review and junk =D Or else I'll send Excalibur to your house o.O He'll do the whole annoying routine XD SO REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ HEY PEOPLE OF EARTH AND BEYOND XD

After reading a kazillion Soul Eater fanfics from "back then" (as in when there were only 13-20 episodes of Soul Eater) I was like, I think I should update x3 So here I go 0.~

This one will be more humorous than dramatic this time though, because it's hard to write if it's all dramatic all the time… Oh yeah, and sorry if last chappy was confusing . I got lots of reviews about that soo I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY~!

DISCLAIMERS: If I owned Soul Eater, I'd definitely be… A guinea pig… (*obviously doesn't own*)

--

"Psst, Soul," Black Star, who was dressed as a waiter with a black mustache (and blue hair!) was making complicating looking hand signals to Soul.

"Just talk to me you idiot!" Soul, who was also a waiter with a mustache, scowled. He nervously glanced around the fancy restautant, trying to find signs of Maka and Max.

"This outfit makes me look fat."

"Shut up," Kid (aka mustache waiter number 3) said. Soul gritted his teeth as he saw Maka, dressed in a beautiful red dress, walking next to Max, who was wearing a tuxedo.

Max whispered something to Maka. She giggled and took his arm.

"Hey, you," a _real_ waiter, who had "I hate my job" etched all over his face, whispered irritably to Soul. "Escort those two to table 181."

"Erm, right…" Soul said, walking over to Maka and Max.

"And you two, go clean the tables nearby," the waiter growled.

"ARE YOU ORDERING THE GREAT BLA-"

"Yes, we'll get to it right away," Kid said, covering Black Star's mouth before anything could get out, and followed Soul. The other waiter gave them a weird look.

"That's weird," Maka said. "I thought I just heard Black Star. It can't be…"

Soul froze. It couldn't be... They were discovered so quickly.

"Don't worry, they shouldn't be here," Max said.

"You're right, after all we have that _huge_ essay due tommorow and Soul and Black Star are not even close to finishing it," Maka said with a sigh of relief.

Soul froze again. Wait, that was due tommorow?!

"Er-hrm. Here is your table," Soul said, handing them menus.

"Ohhh, these look expensive," Maka said, flinching at the sight of the food on the menu.

"Don't worry, order whatever you like."

Soul was joined by Black Star and Kid, who both had those carts that are for cleaning tables in restaurants.

"Good, hide me in-" Soul paused before he got into Black Star's empty cart. (Black Star steering anything=total doom).

"On second thought, I'll use yours," Soul jumped into Kid's cart.

"Hmmm…" Maka thought hard. There were currently a couple things on this girls mind:

What should I order? I like that, but I don't wanna seem like a pig

I hope Soul ordered that pizza

I bet you that Black Star will come in tomorrow without the report

"Decide on anything?" Max asked.

"O-oh!" Maka snapped back to reality. "Yeah…"

--

"Mmm!" Maka smiled. "This is delicious!"

"Psh, stupid Max and his money," Soul said.

"Don't you have money?" Kid asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't like to use it or else it'll look like I'm depending on my parents," Soul said.

"In other words, you maxed out your credit card?"

"…"

"HA!" Black Star laughed. Kid slapped him before he could say anything.

"Okay, this time I'm sure it was Black Star," Maka said.

"Hmm," Max thought for a moment. Maka stared at him, wondering what could be going on in that handsome head of his. "Well, there's one way we can make sure…"  
--

"Mmmm… That looks good Max," Soul heard Maka voice, obviously flirting. Soul peeked over the rim of the bin.

Max grabbed some of the food with his fork. "Want some?"

Maka nodded as Max gave her some, which would've looked pretty romantic if you were a girl. However, Soul was a boy, a jealous boy that doesn't know his own feelings, and he was about to jump out when Kid dumped some leftover food on him.

"Don't blow our cover now!" Kid whispered. "I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

Soul scowled as Kid pushed them a little farther away from the table.

"Shit, I can't hear anything," Soul said, as he saw Maka moving her lips.

"Do you want them to hear us?"

"They're doin' something!" Black Star "whispered," which was actually pretty quiet for Black Star, though it would be normal for an average person, but it was good enough.

Sure enough, Max and Maka's faces were slowly moving closer to each other, and being the jealous person he is, he couldn't take it anymore.

Soul jumped out of the cart and right infront Max and Maka screaming "NOOOOO!!!"

Kid face-palmed. "Nice going, Soul."

Black Star laughed. "BUSTEDDDD!!!"

"You moron! That means we're busted, too!"

"Ohh…"

"Okay," Soul whispered to his fellow mustache waiters as people turned their heads toward them and Maka came by with a dictionary threateningly in her hand. "When I give the signal, run for it."

Kid and Black Star nodded.

Suddenly, Soul ran off toward the exit.

"WAIT!" Kid called, running after him.

"Was that the signal?" Black Star paused, staring at the two that have run off..

"_MAKA CHOP!!!_"

--

_**A/N:**_ Hohohoho xP next time I'll be doing some perspective thingies so look forward to that ^^ Oh and it'll be more dramatic. I just needed some comic relief xP REVIEW ONEGAI~!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ Hiii! Long time no seee~ I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while . but life has been super stressful… Okay, now prepare yourself for my attempted fluff! I can't do anything without humor though… So prepare for seriousness to wth.

Enjoy x33

--

The sun flitted in the window and shone directly at Soul. He squinted his eyes and rolled over toward the backrest of the couch so he wouldn't go blind. Maka, on the other hand was emptying an ice tray into a ziplock bag with a rather angry expression. When the last ice cube refused to come out, she glared at it and viciously banged it several times against the counter.

Poor ice tray…

When the stubborn piece of ice finally came out, Maka dropped it into the bag and stomped over to the white-haired boy on the couch. When Soul noticed the footsteps, he rolled over on the bright red couch to face her. She gave him a good hard glare…then hurled the bag of ice at his head.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" Soul said, gripping his head where the cold, hard ice had hit him.

"How could you?! This isn't the first time you've done this!" Maka said as Soul sat up and placed his feet on the rug. Maka stomped on them as soon as they hit the ground. "On my very first date _ever_ with Hiko-kun last year, you hired Black Star to sabotage my date! FOR TEN DOLLARS!"

"Hey! He was a jerk in the first place!" Soul defended himself while trying to deal with his current foot pain.

"Well, I wouldn't know, considering he thinks that I'm a stupid attention-seeker!" Maka growled. "And then, last summer, when the sweetest guy I've ever met asked me to dinner, you pretended you were my boyfriend and wouldn't let me go!"

"He… He had a girlfriend!" Soul said, trying to look for the safest and best escape from the scolding.

"How would you know?! We only knew him three days when I worked at the theater!" Maka though her hands up in the air. "And when Adam asked me to the Winter Masquerade, you hired Kid to keep him from going!"

"Well…" Soul stopped. He was stuck. He sank into the deep red couch in embarrassment.

"And now," Maka said, exasperated. "Max, one of the sweetest guys ever, invites me out. And you ruin it," Maka took a seat next to Soul and put the back of her hand on her forehead.

Soul, who was now a bit assured that she wasn't going to hurt him again, rose a little bit. Maka rested her head on his shoulder

"Why can't you just let me be happy? Do you hate me?" Maka leaned away and put her head down on a little green pillow on the other side of the couch.

Soul was gripped with guilt and he hastily inspected his shoulder.

_That's funny,_ he thought to himself. _Why the hell is there a darker spot of… whatever on my sleeve?_ Soul prodded the spot. It was wet.

He panicked and looked over at Maka, who started shaking a little bit.

"Oh shit, are you crying?" Soul asked frantically.

Maka got up from the pillow and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her white hoodie. "N-no."

Soul tried to be as nice as he could and brushed the bangs covering her eyes and wiped the tear at the corner of her eye with his thumb. "Look, I don't hate you. I want you to be happy. That's why I don't want you to get hurt."

Maka stared at him. "Yeah, right." Maka quickly walked out of the room and out the door.

"Maka!" Soul called, feeling rejected. He ran after the angry girl and out the door.

"Uh…" a teenage girl that Soul knew lived on this floor of the apartment was trying to hold in her laughter. Soul looked down…

"Note to self," Soul said bitterly and embarrassed as he walked back into the apartment. "_Pants_."

Soul hurried back into his room and slipped on some jeans before running back out. He arrived outside and felt the door slam behind him. He looked to the left. No Maka. Right. No Maka, just that bitch that laughed at him. Wait… Why is she still…?

Sure enough, the girl was covering her mouth, in an even larger attempt to hold in her laughter. A man who stepped out to pick up a newspaper on his map stopped dead and turned to see what the girl was having a seizure about. As his eyes trailed up to Soul, Soul couldn't help but feel kind of stupid. The man stared at him, and then shook his head slowly before walking back in with the paper.

Soul looked down…

Oh, his pants are backward… What a wonderful morning.

--

Maka kept walking, not looking to see where she was going. She blinked her tears away and felt them roll down her cheek. The only way of knowing she was on the sidewalk was the feeling of smooth cement under her feet and the fact that there were no cars quickly screeching to a stop. She raised up a fist and crouched her head so no one would notice her tears. Suddenly, she looked up and stopped dead.

Funny, how come she always lands near Black Star and Tsubaki's place?

"YA HO! I AM THE GREAT MAN BLACK STAR!" Maka gasped as she spotted Black Star declaring his presence to the neighborhood. She backed up and felt her hands touch rough bark. Maka made an attempt to hide behind the tree so that Black Star wouldn't see her. "PLEASE! NO AUTOGRAPHS!" Black Star stood out there on the front step, laughing his ass off as if expecting people to say "oh please! Just one autograph…?" When really, there was a little kid that stopped and pointed. "Mommy, why is that boy yelling?"

His mother stopped and turned to see what her son was looking at. She narrowed her eyes and tugged his arm so he would keep walking. "See, honey? This is why we told you not to do drugs like your cousin…"

Black Star kept laughing, as if he hadn't heard it, but Maka knew that the woman was loud enough for him to hear, because the old man on the porch next to Black Star's snickered. Maka couldn't help but admire his unlimited supply of happiness before realizing she had to get away somehow.

Maka looked at the house and noticed quickly that one of the windows were open. She was pretty sure it was Tsubaki's room, but who knows?

Maka tried to camouflage through the lack of crowd toward the wooden porch of the old Japanese-style home. When she was absolutely sure that Black Star wasn't paying attention she slowly climbed onto the porch.

"Almost…" she muttered to herself as she pulled herself up.

Black Star stopped laughing and turned directly toward her. "GOTCHA!"

Maka froze, still in mid-hoist. "Damn it!"

--

Soul walked down the steps of the park, toward Kid's house. For some reason, he had a feeling that Maka would want girl help on this. And since Maka hates it when Black Star interrupts "girl talk," she might have gone to Kid's. Nice guess, Soul, but no.

Soul approached the large house and looked up at it's superiority to the apartment, and how it was all symmetrical and stuff. He raised his hand hesitantly, and then finally knocked.

"COMING!" a tired voice of a girl answered him. He waited for about twenty seconds then the door was pulled open. Soul was about to leap back in surprise, but caught himself right on time as he realized that would lead to his doom. Liz looked horrible. Her over-sized t-shirt was lopsided and wrinkled, her shorts- well, her shorts were fine, but her hair looked like it hadn't _seen_ water in days, let alone be washed. Her eyes had huge bags under it and her face seriously lacked the usual make-up.

"Liz, what happened?" Soul said, unable to catch himself this time.

Liz didn't seem to mind. She put her hand on her head. "I drank too much last night while Kid was gone. I didn't do anything, but I'm having a major hangover…" Liz beckoned him inside.

Soul paused for a minute, absolutely sure by now that Maka wasn't in there, but he entered anyway.

"So, I heard you and the dorks went to sabotage Maka's date?" Liz raised an eyebrow and took a seat on the couch.

Soul sat back on the couch opposite of Liz's. "I don't wanna talk about it…" Soul said bitterly.

"Liz? Who was that?" Kid came out of the bedroom, carrying a steak over his left eye. Then, he caught sight of Soul. "Soul, what brings you he- We're not sabotaging another date are we? My face is already asymmetrical as is!"

Soul shook his head. "Nah, that'd just piss Maka off even more. She ran away this morning and I was trying to catch her. I thought she'd come here, but…"

Kid removed the steak and sat down next to Liz. "Wel-"

"Wait," Soul interrupted, "how come you aren't freaking out about asymmetry as usual?" Soul made a notion toward Liz, who didn't seem offended.

"He can control himself sometimes," Liz said, "he relaxes every time I get a hangover, and then goes full out the next day." She moaned and massaged her head.

Soul sighed. "Either way, Kid, you're almost like a girl, you tell me how to deal."

Kid looked offended. "Well," he said, accepting the comment anyway, "I know you said you were trying to protect Maka, but don't you think you're being a bit selfish? You know you are in love with her. And you know what they say, 'If you love something, set it free,' or something.' Kid stopped and put the steak over his eye again. He winced and his eyes remained closed as he continued, "And if she also loves you, she'll come back."

Soul gazed at him stupidly for a minute, then leaned back in the red couch and sighed. "I just…"

Kid opened his right eye slightly, "Soul, think about how she feels. She's Maka, one of the smartest, yet densest people in Death City. She doesn't know anything, and I doubt now would be the best time."

Soul looked up at the now wise Kid. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

Kid gave him a smile. "Aren't I always?"

Liz stopped massaging her head and looked at Soul. "The thing is, Max's a keeper, really, and you're… You… The way I'm hearin'- Ow…" Liz winced and leaned back against the arm rest. "The way I'm hearin' this, it sounds like you're willing to let go of Maka completely."

Soul's eyes widened at her statement. "No! Why the hell would you think that?"

Kid looked in thought for a minute as Liz sighed in reply. "Now that I think about it, maybe we could try that one thing that we planned if this ever happened…"

Liz seemed to understand, for her eyes had a sudden spark of mischief. "Oh yeah, huh, 'that thing.'"

Soul twitched. "Th-that thing? You mean you were expecting Maka to be swept away by someone other than me?"

"…"

"Not cool…"

--

Maka shifted uncomfortably on the cushion as Black Star sat lazily in front of her. Careful footsteps that vibrated through the floor told Maka that Tsubaki had come with the tea.

Sure enough, Tsubaki, who didn't feel like going out so didn't change, had her long hair down and was dressed in a green button-up top and matching pajama pants. She carried a circular tray with three cylinders for tea on one hand like a waitress. Black Star, on the other hand, wore a big white tank top and baggy basketball shorts.

Tsubaki set the tray down on the low Japanese-style table and took her spot on the cushion next to Black Star's. She calmly took her cup and took a sip. Maka hastily did the same and put the cup on the table in a flustered manner.

Black Star took a pink crazy straw (You know, those plastic straws that twist and stuff and it's fun to watch the water go up?) and dropped it into his tea, taking an amused sip as the water shot up the straw.

Tsubaki noticed Maka's embarassed manner and smiled softly. "So, what's this about?"

Maka wasn't really taken aback by this question, but she was still feeling a bit awkward. She jerked her head back so that her pigtail would fly over her shoulder as she looked up at the ninja and his weapon.

"We-"

"Is it about Soul?" Black Star asked bluntly.

Maka winced and Tsubaki looked pointedly at Black Star. "Black Star!"

Maka gave a weak smile. "Well, he's right."

Tsubaki bit her lip nervously for a minute. "Okay, I'll be right with you in a minute." She swiftly left the room as Black Star looked after her questioningly. Maka sighed and rested her head between her arms on the table, which was probably more comfortable than Soul was when she threw the bag of ice on him.

Tsubaki quickly came back with a white roll of tape and ripped off a huge chunk. Maka looked up questioningly and suddenly felt like laughing. Black Star's eyes widened.

"Wait, Tsubaki, do- MPHH!" Black Star's voice was muffled by a long piece of tape that stretched from ear to ear over his mouth. Black Star made a careful attempt to tear off the tape without hurting his face.

"There, do you feel at least a little better?" Tsubaki asked hopefully.

Maka lifted her head and sighed. "A little, but not substantially." (_**A/N:**_ LOL Big words!)

Tsubaki sat back down and took a quick glance at Black Star (still struggling. Good luck, Black Star) before looking back at Maka. "Okay, now talk to me."

Maka opened her mouth before realizing that she had no idea where to start. "Well… I-"

Tsubaki smiled encouragingly. "It's okay, just spill."

Maka bit her lip, and then burst out in desperate tears. Tsubaki quickly got up and went to give Maka a comforting hug. Black Star stopped worrying about the tape and looked guiltily at his old friend, unable to do anything.

"It's okay," Tsubaki patted Maka's head as Maka wiped her tears away.

"I-I," Maka sniffed, "I don't know what t-to do! I-I just f-feel r-r-really upset and I d-don't know why!" Maka weeped even more, spilling out her feelings to Tsubaki and, well, I guess Black Star in a way. He's listening isn't he?

"It's okay," Tsubaki repeated soothingly. "Just let it all out."

Maka sniffed. "I d-don't know… E-ever since Maaya c-came, I felt really… Really…" Maka stopped and her tears seemed to freeze with her. How did she feel?

Tsubaki released her hold on Maka and looked at her comfortably. "Just describe it."

"W-well," Maka took a moment to think while her tears began to die away, "I felt… angry a little, but not at Soul, just angry. And I felt really sad… And there used to be this warm feeling I had around Soul," Maka wrapped her fingers around themselves and set her hands in her lap as she faced Tsubaki. "But, it's not there anymore. I mean, it's there, but it makes me feel bad when it disappears."

"AHHHH!" Black Star covered his mouth in pain and rolled on the ground. Maka and Tsubaki leaped up in distraction and watched as he frantically rubbed his cheeks. After a while, he seemed to calm down. He looked at Maka seriously and took a deep breath. "You're jealous."

Maka looked taken aback for a minute. "What?"

"You're jealous of Kinomoto," Black Star said simply, as if it were obvious. (It probably was.)

Maka just stared blankly. She opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say. "I-I can't take you seriously with that red rectangle around your mouth."

Tsubaki giggled a little as the atmosphere began to change a bit.

Black Star growled. "Shut up! I, the great Black Star, am trying to help you, and this is how you treat me?!"

Tsubaki rolled her eyes, her small smile still plastered across her face. "Maka-chan, do you love Soul?"

Maka's eyes widened. "Of course no-" her voice died out and she was unable to say anything. She tried again, "I don't lo-" She stopped herself this time. She never knew what love really felt like. She had always thought that it was a feeling you recognized right away. Yet, she was unable to deny Tsubaki's question. "I-I-"

Tsubaki giggled. "Maka say that you love Soul."

"I love Soul," she said it so easily, yet it was so complicated. As she said that, her heart seemed to heal itself a little bit and her face turned warm.

Tsubaki smiled. "And how do you feel when Kinomoto-san becomes possesive?"

Maka glared at nothing, "Angry, of course!"

As Tsubaki opened her mouth, Black Star interrupted. "Ya know what, Maka? Being the great person I am, I noticed that on your date with Max, you weren't nervous at all."

Maka opened her mouth to object, but stopped once she realized that Black Star had actually realized something for once. Who knew?

"I love Soul," Maka breathed silently.

Tsubaki smiled. "I'm sorry, louder?"

"I love Soul," she said, a smile creeping onto her face. "It all makes sense!"

Tsubaki clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Yay! Let's have cake to celebrate." Tsubaki hurried into the kitchen to fetch said cake.

Maka seemed to be willing to smile forever and Black Star pulled out a mirror from under the table and gazed at himself fondly. But as Tsubaki came back, Maka's smile faded a little.

"Uh…"

Tsubaki lifted the cake out of the box. "Hm?"

"…Now what?"

"…"

"Tell him?" Black Star suggested.

Maka's face heated up. "N-no! That's too embarrassing!"

Tsubaki nodded. "I agree, it'd just be too weird for now. I think…" Tsubaki paused. "I think you should wait for the right moment. And plus, I know you aren't very fond of Kinomoto-san, but I think there's something going on between her and Soul and another specific someone…" Tsubaki seemed to wander off for a minute. "I'll work on that, that way, no one gets hurt right?"

Maka frowned. "Unless, you may be wrong and Soul and Maaya may actually like each other…" Maka's heart seemed to fall as she mentioned this possibility.

"Or you guys can help me conquer the world and then I'll banish Kinomoto and Max to the underworld," Black Star seemed to consider his own idea for a minute. "Yeah, I like that one! Let's go with that!"

Maka smiled. "I like that one, too! Let's show Soul the bitch Maaya is!" She punched her fist into the air. There was no doubt about it, Maaya Kinomoto _was_ a bitch. What type of normal person pushes Maka out of the way when talking to Soul about their homework to pull him away and take her to her "vacation mansion" to have dinner and tell Maka she wasn't invited?

Tsubaki sighed, "No let me just figure this out for a while and I _guarantee_ you, everything will be perfect!"

Maka sighed. She probably _was_ taking this "love" thing too far. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just kinda jumpy right now."

Tsubaki giggled, "Don't worry, I was like that once, too."

Black Star raised a curious eyebrow. "For who?"

Tsubaki just smiled. "No one in particular."

Black Star narrowed his eyes. "Okay then…"

Maka rolled her eyes. How can Black Star be so dense?

Psh, she so isn't the one to say that.

--

_**A/N:**_ Am I the only one who noticed that I'm making Maka kind of weak? I really don't like that… Oh well, it'll change eventually… Or not… After all, this is drama right? XD Anyway, there was the attempted… Okay, fluff is hardly the word for it. More like… Drama… Yep… x3 Review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ BOO! XD Yeah, so last time the ending was kinda lame… I apologize for that… Either way I feel bored so whooooo voila! I just realized that my computer can't use youtube and fanfiction at the same time… *sigh* I wish I had Windows 7…

--

Soul nervously walked up nice, red carpet of the staircase in the apartment. He slowly counted the flights of stairs as he went up. Twenty sets. Only fifteen more to go.

But maybe he'll take the elevator. Going to Kid's house only made him relax so much. Kid forced him to help with the daily "check-if-everything-is-symmetrical" hour in return for Soul staying over that night in fear of Maka sobbing on him. How that was an hour was beyond Soul. It felt like two hours of cruel and unusual punishment. Liz refused to help because she said this was in return for helping Soul while she was in horrible hell. Patty was making a life-sized giraffe sculpture out of a huge (symmetrical) ice block. It's nice to know that she's moved up a bit on the art scale.

He got into the elevator and stared at the buttons, he hesitantly reached out his thumb and pressed the twenty-three button.

"Okay, Soul," he said to himself. "Don't worry about it. She won't come at you with a knife and possibly won't kill you. She'll just be okay when you talk to her."

Soul stared anxiously at the digital number at the top corner… 21… 22… 23.

"Here goes nothing," Soul muttered as he watched the doors opened. In attempt to make himself feel better, he pressed all the floor buttons on the elevator and quickly left. He watched as the girl who laughed at him yesterday stepped in and stared at the buttons in shock as the door closed.

Nope, still not feeling cool.

He took a deep breath as he inserted his key into the silver door knob and put his right hand on the heavy wooden door and the other hand on the knob. He slowly twisted the knob

"M-maka?" Soul said cautiously as he pushed the door slightly open, when he saw that no knife had punctured the door suddenly and dangerously, he opened the door more. "I'm ho-" as he stepped onto the tile entrance way of the home, he heard a small, tired moan coming from the dining room (AKA the little table near their kitchen). He peered closer in and closed the door behind him, despositing his keys on the key hanger. His mood lifted a bit when he saw his meister sleeping soundly at the table, wrapped in a blue blanket. He couldn't help but watch for a minute. The way her back heaved up and down as she breathed slowly. Her head resting softly on her arms. Her mouth slightly open and the way she whistled in her sleep.

Soul walked over to the table and sat across from her, moving her bangs out of her eyes and pulled the blanket over her shoulders a bit more before noticing a dull, light edge of paper slide through his fingers.

Soul panicked for a minute, thinking he had a papercut, but when he examined his finger, it was all good. (_**A/N:**_ That's right, he'll fight the world's most dangerous criminals and get almost murdered. As long as he doesn't get a papercut XD) He glanced down at the folded sheet of paper that landed on the ground and picked it up.

--

_Dear Soul,_

_Tsubaki here. Maka came over after your argument and after she calmed down, she asked me to come over with her to wait for you to come home. She's been really tired lately and started working things out a little, but ended up feeling really sad in the end. At this point, I can't do anything else, but I'm hoping that, if you find this, then help her, not as a partner, but as a friend. She just fell asleep, so I'll be leaving now._

_Sincerely, Tsubaki._

…_P.S. Burn this after you read it. We don't want Maka to know._

_--_

Soul folded the letter and put it in his pocket, reminding himself to put it somewhere safe later. He sat back down in front of Maka and just rested his head on his arm, like Maka was doing, until she woke up.

--

"Mmph…" Maka moaned sleepily, her eyes slowly opening.

"What's up, tiny-tits?" a familiar voice opened her eyes more. She quickly jumped back as she saw that her weapon's face was _right_ infront of hers.

"Soul!" Maka said in surprise, a bit confused when she caused the chair to fall back. Then, she remembered that they were arguing yesterday. "Soul…" She flung her arms around his neck and started to feel tears well up in her eyes. _Oh not now!_

Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug warmly. "How's going?"

She released him and kneeled on the ground in front of him. "I'm so sorry. I was just angry… And I didn't know what to do! I feel so horrible," she wiped her eyes and blinked away here tears. _No! Not this!_

She saw Soul looked troubled as he got out of his chair to kneel infront of her, wiping away her tears with the back of his hand. "Maka, don't start crying. I don't know what to do when you start crying," he sighed and patted her head. "Let's just start over and I'll-" Maka noticed he was a bit hesitant before finishing his sentence. "I'll" what? Love you? Be yours?

"I'll support you in every decision you make," Soul said. "That includes people you date. A-and if you get yourself in deep shit, I'll get you out."

Oh.

Maka sighed, "Y-yeah… I-I guess… I might like that," she said, trying to hint discreetly, But, much to her dismay, Soul took no notice of this. He just smiled and helped her up.

"Good," he said. "DAYUM I'm hungry! I didn't eat at Kid's place because he makes you eat _symmetrically_ in his prescence. _SYMMETRICALLY!_"

Maka gave a half-hearted laugh, "Okay, I made you something in the fridge."

Soul gave her his toothy grin, "Sweet!" He walked over to the refrigerador and seemed to leap with joy when he saw she made him a chocolate short-cake. "Thanks, Tiny-tits!" he smirked.

Maka smiled and waved at him. "I'm not hungry right now. I'll just go back to sleep." She walked drowsily and half-heartedly down the hallway toward her room, unaware of Soul's eyes following her.

--

What's with her?

Soul felt worried as she walked in a zombie-like manner down the hallway. He put the cake back as he was unable to eat anymore and sighed, rubbing his temples. Shouldn't she be happier now that Soul was going to stop getting in her way? _He's doing this against his will!_

No, girls are too complicated. It's never that simple. Something is definitely up.

Oh dear shinigami, why did you have to make his life so compicated?

This calls for guy time and McDonald's.

Soul walked over to the phone and dialed Black Star's number, "Dude, we need McDonald's _now_. Use your assassin skills to get Kid. We need guy time."

"On it, over," Black Star said in an official tone. Soul heard a click, signaling. While Soul waited for Black Star, he went toward Maka's room and put one ear against her door.

"I don't…" he heard her voice faintly and pressed his ear against the door even more. "I can't,.. No! That's so… But he doesn't lo…"

At that point, Soul wanted to scream through the door, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION I LOOK COOL!" Then he realized that she might be using that "lo-" for something else.

Meh, she probably meant lo…ok bad… Yeah. Seems about right.

"GAH BLACK STAR! I'M TAKING A SHOWER! GET THE HELL OUT!" Kid yelling from across Death City caught Soul's attention and pulled him back to Earth.

"What the…?' Soul panicked as he realized that Maka heard the distant, but clear, yell as well. "I gotta go, Tsubaki. Bye." Soul was unsure what to do, but then ran for his room.

From his room, he heard the continuation of the conversation.

"SHIT! SOUL! KID'S DISCOVERED US! ABORT! ABORT!" Black Star's loud voice boomed over the city.

"Soul? Are you up to something?" Maka asked loudly from her room?

"Soul isn't here right now," he said in a panic. "Please leave a message after the tone… Beep…"

"…"

--

_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry… That was short and I still made Maka seem weak-ish! I'll make her a little stronger and possibly this story a little funnier because I think it's getting fluffy… Anywho…

Look

It's a button

Let's click it and see what it does

l

l

l

\/


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Hiya guys! So, I hope you guys know that I put you on the top of my priority list for updates because I can't really predict that many chapters anymore, so I'll be updating really quickly! Like, maybe once a week… Ha… Lies, but around once a week XD Or sooner…

--

"Seriously, Soul," Maka opened her door and moved out of the way so that Soul, who was still leaning against it to listen in (not smart, Soul) fell over. "Just tell me what's up. It's not like you're going to a porn store," Maka moved her thumb over the phone's "end call" button and then tossed it onto her bed without looking (FYI, it landed perfectly… Ninja skills…), "or like you're going to the cabaret…" Maka trailed off and her eyes widened in horror as she looked at Soul, who was still lying in pain on her soft carpet. "Y-you're not…?"

"No, I'm not," Soul said. "I'm just gonna hang out with the guys…"

"Oh, okay," Maka relaxed and helped Soul stand back up. She gazed up into his eyes steadily and realized, for the first time in a while, that he'd grown. When she realized this awkward silence, she coughed. "Erm. Yeah, where are you guys going?"

"Uh," Soul put his hand behind his head and looked away for a second. Maka didn't realize it, but he was also looking into those emeralds she called eyes. But he noticed how short she was and how easy it was for him to carry her over his shoulder and take her away. "Probably just to the park or something. Play some basketball. You, uh, wanna come?"

"No, I'm good," Maka grinned. She'd hate to admit it, but she still doesn't get basketball. She gets fighting kishins and witches. She gets the importance of resonating souls correctly. She gets Kid's frequent symmetry break downs, but she doesn't get basketball. "Oh, but are we out of food? The grocery is on there, I'll just tag along for that."

"Okay, I'll tell the guys," Soul grinned his smile, his shark-like teeth showing and all, and walked over to Maka's bedroom window. He put his hands to the side of it and pulled the glass away. "HEY! ASSHOLES! MAKA'S TAGGING ALONG!"

"OKAY!" Maka giggled as she heard Black Star responding to this unique way of communicating. "I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, HAVE CONVINCED KID TO TAG ALONG AS WELL!"

"NO YOU HAVEN'T!"

"SHUT UP!"

Soul smirked, "HURRY UP!" he closed the window and walked out of Maka's room, patting her head as he passed.

Maka steadily walked to her closet to grab a jacket, but as she reached up to retrieve it, she paused.

"Dear Shinigami," she whispered quietly to herself. "Why is my life so complicated?!"

--

Maka walked quietly, thinking to herself as Black Star, Kid, and Soul discussed odd subjects loudly. Every once in a while Maka would snap back to their conversation because of Black Star's loud laughs.

"But that's stupid!" Soul exclaimed. "Everyone else calls it 'football!' We just decided to be weird and call it 'soccer!'"

Kid kept his voice at a monotonous, professional, discussion-appropriate level the whole time during the random talk. "Well, it just goes to show-"

"'GOES TO SHOW' MY ASS!" Black Star yelled this loudly, like usual, and received a few stares. But once they discovered this was Black Star, they continued on their day.

"Oi, Maka," Soul tapped her shoulder and she blinked a couple times before realizing Soul just made contact with her.

"Huh?"

"We just passed the grocery store," he smirked. "We're already halfway to the basketball court. Ya know, you can just come with us and we could stop by the store later."

"Oh!" Maka stopped, flustered, and seemed to consider this for a moment. "No, it's okay, maybe some other time." And at that, Maka turned around and bounced off to the store.

The boys watched her until she was out of sight. They turned around and continued to walk.

"So, how are things going with you and Maka?" Black Star asked, breaking the awkward silence that he had always hated.

"They're okay, I guess," Soul shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and glanced at his feet while walking. "At first, I thought there was something up with her, but I guess we're cool now."

"Really?" Kid asked, as if suspicious of something.

"Y-yeah," Soul said, finally looking up. "What? Should there be something wrong?"

"No," Kid said this so quickly that there had to be something up.

"W-what?"

"Nothing."

--

For some reason, Maka still felt embarrassed as she scurried to the store. She should have been paying attention! Ugh! To be like that in front of Soul! Well, she actually did that at least twice a week, but still!

"Well, lookie here," Maka froze as she saw a familiar boy block her path. "Look's like Maka's here without Evans for once."

"What do you want, Adam?" she glared at the boy as his usual friends surrounded her.

"No need to get all defensive, Albarn," he smirked. "We were just wondering if you'd like to spend some time with us."

"If I said no before, then my answer won't change."

"Then can we say you didn't say no before?"

"Go _away_," Maka took a step back, only to bump into one of his rather large friends.

"Now now, Maka," Adam put a hand on her shoulder and she cringed in disgust. Not because of his looks (he was actually quite handsome), but what she hated about him was his personality. "Let's review the situation here. You're all alone, Evans ain't here to defend you, and you're surrounded. What to do, what to do…"

"Well, let me think," Maka smirked. She smashed her head against Adam so that he let go of her and cowered in pain.

"Oh shit!"

"HYA!" Maka smiled cruelly as she kneed another guy in the… area and he bent over in pain. She turned around and her fist met the guy behind her.

Either way, in the end, two guys' faces met her fist, Adam had a head pain, and three guys were laying on the floor with their hands over their crotches yelling "OH FOR THE LOVE OF SHINIGAMI-!" and one ran away. Wimp.

Maka smiled and dusted off her skirt. "Well, that was fun. I see why Soul enjoys beating up obnoxious losers so much now. I must tell him," and she skipped off as if nothing happened.

--

"Hell no!" Soul growled at Black Star and aimed the ball at his head. "That was helluva foul!"

"HA! I, THE GREAT-"

"Yes, yes, we get it, 'the great Black Star can't make a foul,' that's great," Kid said impatiently. "Does it even matter? We're playing 2-versus-1, that one being Black Star. Just let it off, Soul."

"Fine," Soul said through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Kid sighed, relieved. He looked toward the normally laughing sun. It was trying to stay awake, but kept bobbing its head. "It's getting dark. We should-"

Kid's statement was interrupted by two horrified, high-pitched screams. The three boys looked at each other, and without another word, Black Star dropped the basketball and ran with Soul and Kid toward the source of the noise.

"_Kill… Kill… So… hungry!"_ Soul heard the horrible strangled noise and quickened his pace. He saw a kishin towering over a little girl. The kishin used a claw to rid the blood dripping from its mouth. Soul's eyes widened in horror when he saw blood dripping on the little girl, who looked about seven, and has a disembodied arm.

"N-no," he heard the girl whisper. "Mom…"

The kishin looked at the little girl as if he had just noticed her and gave her a hungry grin. "_Food!_"

"OI!" Soul turned his arm into a scythe and blocked the girl, who was still frozen.

"Soul!" Kid called. He bit his lip guiltily. He was supposed to become the next Shinigami and yet he doesn't know how to resonate with any weapon. Only Liz and Patty. He had never felt more useless in his entire life. Black Star, who had lagged a bit behind (thank you, stupid tree branch from no where) finally caught up. At the sight of the kishin, his eyes widened and he was silent for once. For, this kishin was different from all the other kishins they have seen. If he ate only a few more human souls, they would have another higher level Kishin.

"Why are you just sitting there?!" Soul ignored Kid and Black Star and shouted to the girl he was protecting. He felt the weight of its claws bringing him down. "RUN!"

The girl made no movement; her eyes were wide and horrified. She may have been deaf due to the horrors that have just happened to her. She finally gained some sense when Kid quickly ran over and picked her up.

"I'll handle this," Kid said.

"Gotcha," Soul pushed harder on the kishin and then jumped away. It lunged forward because of the weight it had forced on Soul and had little time to react when Soul jumped at it from behind.

But it was pretty quick, it blocked Soul,

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!" Black Star lunged at it and tried to send one of (awesome) ninja kicks, but the kishin easily flicked him away.

Soul didn't feel as strong as he normally did when Maka wielded him. Maybe it was because Maka had inputed some of her energy through him so that they were stronger. He didn't know for sure. All he knew was that…

Soul choked out in surprised as razor-shape claws reached out and sliced him. Soul could barely see because of the crimson liquid that sprayed into his eyes. Pain jolted up his arm like electricity.

Black Star tried to help Soul stop the kishin, but it was futile without Tsubaki. He was weaponless and wielding Soul was not the best idea at the moment. All he can do was use hand to hand combat, but it looks like it won't work.

Black Star hated this weakness he was feeling. He, the person who was supposed to surpass god, couldn't take on a small fry like this. Soul was feeling pretty much the same.

Soul let out a deep, low growl from his throat. Fuck. This was definitely not going to end well. The kishin swiped again, hitting Soul across his arm, making blood splatter like paint across the pavement. "Ugh! FUCK!" Soul gripped his injured arm. How the hell was he suppose to fight with his scythe arm immobilized?

"HUYAH!" Black Star ran up to the fearsome creature and attempted another attack. Mustering up all his strength, Black Star tried to land a, hopefully, effective blow onto the kishin. And once again, it failed. The kishin grabbed Black Star's leg and flung him, making Black Star slice through the air and landing painfully on the ground.

"What's this here? Soul Eater Evans and Black Star being pushed aside?" Soul took in heavy breaths and looked to his side. He barely made out the figures of Stein and Marie.

"As great as that is," Marie sighed. "They're in pain, shouldn't we deal with this?"

"Right you are, Marie." At this point, Soul couldn't make out anything any more. He just heard a loud banging noise, and then he went unconscious.

--

Well, the whole Adam thing really _was_ a waste of time. Maka sighed as she made her way up the steps to her apartment. She quickly looked through one of her grocery bags to make sure she had everything as she approached the door. Yep, everything was perfectly in order. Maka took the house key out of her pocket and inserted it into the key hole. She slowly opened the door.

"I'm home!" she called. She was a bit curious when she saw that the apartment was completely dark and empty. Soul must've gotten into another argument with Black Star. She sighed and turned on the lights and walked in. She casually walked into the kitchen and began to put away her groceries. She felt a bit happier and less uncomfortable after beating Adam and his friends senseless. Now that she thought about it, were they okay? Or are they still bawling on the sidewalk? Darn, she should've made a video. Soul always seemed happy when they were beaten senseless.

"Maka!" she heard repeated desperate knocks at her door. "Maka-chan!" She recognized this as Tsubaki's desperate cry. She began to get worried.

"Tsubaki?" she opened the door to see Tsubaki in tears.

"Soul, Black Star," Tsubaki said. "They're in the hospital!"

That was all Maka needed to hear as they ran down the stairs to the dark streets of Death City.

--

"Soul?" Maka had opened the fifth door in that hallway to finally see Soul and Black Star, laying in their separate beds, with bandages all over them. "Soul!" Maka cried desperately and hurried over to his bedside.

"I'm sorry, Maka," Kid was sitting nearby, his head in his hands. "I couldn't do anything."

Liz and Patty were silent. Even Patty, who always found something to say to cheer everyone up in a painful situation, had her eyes filled with sadness and horror.

"What happened?" Maka turned toward, saying it so quietly, yet so harshly and sounding so demanding.

"We were playing basketball," Kid began sadly. "We heard a scream and went to see who it was. There was a kishin on the verge of evolution and we couldn't resonate to fight it off. But we saved this girl." Kid finally lifted his head and turned to the girl that Maka hadn't noticed. The girl was somewhat conscious, but had a shocked looked on her face. A breathing mask covered her mouth and nose and her chest was heaving up and down heavily.

"Then," Maka snapped her attention back to Kid, "Stein-hakase and Marie-sensei came in and defeated it easily."

Maka looked at Marie, who was looking down at Black Star and Soul worriedly. She looked at Soul and his bandages. Some blood had seeped through them and was barely visible. But those injuries… They could be…

"Soul," she muttered. She clutched his hand tightly. "You can't leave me like this! What happened to being cool and supporting me? Who am I supposed to throw books at?" Her grip tightened and she felt tears stream down her face. She was aware that everyone had started watching her, but she didn't care. "Soul! You can't do this to me!" Maka sniffled and felt the tears roll down her cheek and fall onto the bed spread. "Soul! You can't leave me!" Maka cried desperately. "You can't! I love you!" Maka said this because it just came to her mind. She looked at everyone watching her, but they didn't look like they were surprised when they heard this.

"Really?" Maka froze when the cool voice answered her and returned her grip.

She turned to her side. Soul looked up at her. His right eye looked tired, but stared at her searchingly.

"Yes."

--

_**A/N:**_ *GASP* That was unbearable! SO DRAMATIC!

Anyway, the whole fighting scene? Yeah, I didn't write that. I wrote a really bad one. Then Sporkie (AKA grawrgrawrninja) spiced it up for me =D So that goes to her! Look her up! Now! On fanfiction! Or FictionPress! NOW!

Yeah, so how was that? I was a little worried about that last part because it seemed a bit soon, but then this was the only place I could find that would be good enough to put a confession. Plus, if I didn't do it now, this series would never end D=

Okay, now for the last job of the day…

Look… It's that button again.

Let's name it: Joe.

Joe wants a hug.

Click Joe!

l

l

V


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**_ Okay… So, since Sporkie is still beta-ing chapter seven as I'm writing this and I'm bored, I'm going to start writing this anyway =D

I know, I'm a wonderful person. =3

-_Previously =3_-

_Uhhhh yeah… so there was a confession… I don't feel like copy and pasting right now…_

_-here we go XP-_

There was an awkward silence filling the room. It was so unusually quiet, Maka could hear the sound of a bug scampering somewhere on the walls. She looked back down at her hand, which was still holding on to Soul's tightly, and turned a bright red. She looked away, but didn't let go of his hand.

"BUG!!!" Everyone looked at Black Star to see him sitting straight up, his eyes wide open. Without looking, he grabbed a pencil (conveniently placed on the table next to his bed) and threw it at the wall, and without another word, flopped back down in bed.

Tsubaki nervously walked over to his side. She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "No, I don't believe it. He went back to sleep."

"Anyway," Liz coughed. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE WAITED FOR THAT TO HAPPEN?!"

"H-huh?" Maka finally let go of Soul's hand, still flustered.

"WE WAITED- How many years Kid?" Liz turned her head quickly to Kid.

"Two years," he answered quickly.

"WE WAITED _TWO_ YEARS FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Liz continued her statement. She kneeled on the ground and looked up happily at the ceiling light, which was coincidentally shining on her. "THANK SHINIGAMI!" However, when the light started to move a bit, she frowned.

"Patty, stop playing with the ceiling light, that's dangerous."

"Sorry," Patty giggled and immediately stopped swinging on the lighting. (It's like… Chandelier, only less fancy)

"H-how could you have been waiting for two years?" Maka asked. "I didn't realize anything until… well… two days ago!"

"Hah!" Liz tilted her head back and started laughing like a maniac. Everyone, even Patty, took a couple steps back from Liz in her mentally deranged state. "WOOO! IT HAPPENED! IT REALLY HAPPENED!"

"Patty," Kid whispered as Liz continued laughing. "I think she's drunk again. Do you have the tranquilizers?"

"Hee hee!" Patty took out a dart from no where and aimed it right at Liz's ass. "Got 'er!"

Liz went unconscious and Patty nudged her older sister with her foot a little to make sure.

Maka looked down at Soul to see that he had fallen fast asleep. She continued staring for a while before turning back to Kid. "Did you have to use the tranquilizer?"

Kid calmly crossed his arms. "This is Liz we're speaking of. When she's drunk, we're all screwed," Kid turned to Stein, who was still calmly standing next to Marie. "So, they're gonna be alright?"

Stein removed his cigarette from his mouth and put it out. "They should be. They lost quite a bit of blood though, so-"

"SOUL-KUN!" Maka winced as she heard Blair's voice ring through the room. Sure enough, Blair, still scantily clothed since she just got out of work, ran into the office and gasped. "SOUL-KUN! YOU'RE BLEEDING SO MUCH!"

"…Huh?" Soul drowsily woke up from his sleep again. Right at that moment, Blair enveloped Soul into a dangerous hug: his face right between her breasts.

"SOUL! I was so worried about you! Who am I going to- eh?" Blair stopped and removed Soul from her chest to see his nose bleeding heavily. "Oops…"

"Oh no," Tsubaki panicked. "He's already lost a lot of blo-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"AHHH! MAKA! HE'S ALREADY LOOSING TOO MUCH BLOOD!"

Maka ignored Tsubaki and started shaking the bleeding Soul by his collar. "Didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to get sexually aroused by Blair?!"

"Why am I getting punished?" Soul complained painfully. "I thought you loved me! I'm gonna die at this rate!"

"No excuses!" Maka snapped. "Go back to sleep."

"Yes ma'am," Soul said drowsily.

After a little while longer of silence and stillness, Kid looked out the window. "It's pretty dark now. We'll be heading back home. Patty…"

"_Hai…!_" Patty helped Kid in carrying Liz out. "Bye bye!" And they left the area.

Stein yawned, "We should get going to, Marie."

Marie took a worried glance at the three patients. "Are you sure they'll be okay?"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Nygus is here."

"Hnnn…" Maka almost jumped at the sudden sound. Nygus-sensei didn't always make sure she was seen in a room.

"O-okay," Marie followed Stein and waved, still looking quite worried.

"I must get going, too. Maka, wanna come?"

Maka took Soul's hand again. "No… I think I'll stay here." Maka stared at Soul as Marie turned of one of the two sets of lights in the room.

"Maka, are you sure you don't wanna head home?" Maka turned toward Nygus's stern, yet quiet voice. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Yeah," Maka yawned. "It wouldn't feel right if I didn't stay here." She put her head on Soul's bed and closed her eyes. She easily drifted off into a soft sleep.

--

Soul was conscious now, but his eyes weren't open. He was too tired to open them. It was like every Monday morning. But he was not only tired, but he felt odd. Last night, he and Black Star had gotten seriously injured to the point of near death. He vaguely remembered waking up and Maka telling him…

He slowly opened his eyes and turned to the right, where he was sure Maka was standing. Empty. There was no one there, waiting for him, like he thought he heard. He knew it. It was just a dream.

Soul couldn't help but feel let down at this as he rolled to his back. He sighed and put his bandaged hand gently on top of his forehead.

"Oh, you're awake already?" Soul perked up at the sound of Maka's voice. "Morning!"

"Maka!" he watched as she pulled up a chair next to him and set a metal tray at his side.

"Are you okay now?" Maka said, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he carefully pushed himself to sit up. Maka made the pillow behind him sit up to make him more comfortable. Soul looked toward the inner part of the infirmary, where Black Star and the girl were sleeping soundly. "Where's Nygus-sensei?"

"She's getting the IV for Black Star," Maka said sadly. "He hasn't woken up yet and it's possible he's in a coma…"

"I… am the GREAT…" Soul chuckled a bit at Black Star's murmuring. "Don't worry, he's probably fine. How about her?"

Maka looked past Black Star toward the little girl, who seemed to have cried herself to sleep. "We found out her name is Juliette Marx, six years old. Her father is former Death Scythe, John Marx, who retired early last year, left his family, and disappeared." Maka gave her a pitying look. "Now she's lost her mother, and she has no where to go."

Soul glanced at Juliette with the same pitying look. There was an awkward silence for a while before Maka coughed to get Soul's attention. "Either way, I made food for you in the school kitchen. It's not as good as your cooking, but…"

"I know what your cooking's like," Soul laughed. "As long as it doesn't kill me." He held out his hand to grab the spoon, but quickly realized that that would be difficult, considering both his hands were in bandages. "Uh…"

"Oh, right," Maka took the spoon and took a bit of soup from the bowl. "Here—say 'Ah'."

Soul grinned childishly, "No."

"Oh, c'mon, Soul," Maka said, trying to suppress the urge to giggle. "'Ah'."

"No!"

"Fine," Maka pouted, "if you insist on being a child… Here come's the choo-choo train~!"

Soul finally opened his mouth and ate the soup. "…This has no flavor."

"Shut up!" Maka snapped. "I'm sorry I can't cook as well as Sakamoto."

Soul gave her a blank look. "What? Maaya can't cook."

Maka stared at him with wide eyes. "What? But that one night when she came over she brought over these platters of food…"

"Uh, no," Soul laughed. "Either her personal cooks or Max cooked that. I thought you knew…?"

"No…" Maka suddenly felt stupid. It was common knowledge that a rich person normally didn't cook for themselves. Soul even told her that he had actually gotten in trouble for trying to help cook once. She shook her head and scooped another one. "Here comes the flying monkey…"

Soul laughed at her. "Why would I eat a flying monkey?"

Maka wanted to slap herself for saying whatever first came to mind. "Because… flying monkeys taste delicious?" She was already sure that this sounded more like a question than an answer.

Soul chuckled again, which made her smile. "I love you," he then froze when she realized his sudden confession. Dammit! Her and her stupid cute smile!

"I know," Maka said, giving him more soup.

"You _knew?_" he said, swallowing his soup, worrying that all these months of hiding were worthless. He sat up straighter, feeling the blanket sliding off of his body.

"Yes, you told me so last night," she said, not looking into his eyes.

"Really?!" Soul said excitedly, "I thought that was a- Ouch…"

"Careful!" Maka lifted up his hand, which he had used to help himself sit up more. "Soul, you're so reckless! Your hand is injured, you know!"

"Right," Soul took a deep breath as Maka helped him sit back up. "By the way, _I_ _do_ love you."

She scooped some more soup for him and smiled. "I love you, too. Now say 'ah'."

Soul opened his mouth right before the door opened. They both froze as they saw Maaya and Max come in the infirmary.

"Soul! I've been so wor-" Maaya stopped midsentence and Max looked at them in surprise. Maaya gave Maka a cold, hard snarl. "_What the fuck do you think you're doing?!_"

Maka quickly put down the spoon and backed away from Soul. Of all the times Maaya had to come in… Maka really wanted to slap her, but Maaya was Soul's friend…

"Uh, Maaya," Soul said, sounding a bit awkward. "M-may I talk to you privately really quickly?"

Maka and Max took this as their sign to get out of the room and quickly shuffled outside. Max closed the brown door behind them and they both leaned against the green wall of the school, both of them on the opposite either side of the door. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while. Max started tapping his foot monotonously on the tile.

"…So…" Maka said finally.

"So…" Max replied, finally looking at Maka. "You and Soul are dating now?"

"Yeah," Maka said awkwardly, she avoided Max's eyes and just looked at her feet, which were stepping on each other. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be sorry about," Max said. "I kind of guessed this would happen."

"But I feel bad," Maka said, finally looking up at Max. "I mean, we were dating and everything…"

"Its fine," Max said firmly. "Besides, if you love someone, you shouldn't go out with someone else," he looked back down at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "I learned that just now."

"Huh?" Maka inquired, not sure if she heard him correctly.

"Nothing," he straightened up and shot her one of his dazzling smiles. "I'll be outside, tell Maaya where I am?" He proceeded to lift one leg up and turn around on his right heel. Max shoved his hands into his pant pockets and walked down the hallway. Maka watched him as his figure started to become smaller and smaller. Then, suddenly, her eyes brightened up. She pushed herself away from the wall and tapped her toe on the tile in thought. She put a finger to her chin, and then smiled.

"Oh," she said with realization. Almost immediately, the door was pushed open and Maka was almost hit in the face by the dark wood.

"Sorry," Maaya said, to Maka's surprise. Maaya had this rather relieved, yet upset look on her face. "Where's Pika?"

"He went down that way," Maka said instinctively. When she realized what Maaya had asked she blinked a couple times, "Wait, what?"

"Never mind!" Maaya had already run down the hall after Max.

A bit confused, Maka walked back into the infirmary. Soul, who was leaning back on his pillow, looked oddly stressed out.

"How'd she take it?"

"She didn't really say anything, I thought I saw her smile, but she just left."

Maka closed the door behind her and sighed. "Oh well," Maka walked to his side and looked down at his blue T-shirt. "Ew! You look disgusting!"

Soul looked down. Sure enough, his T-shirt was extremely wrinkled and covered in dirt, mud, and blood from yesterday. "Oh yeah…"

"You should change," Maka said, looking around the room. "I wonder if there's a shirt in here…"

"There are some spare white T-shirts in the closet behind you," Maka and Soul jumped at Nygus's sudden statement. Turns out, she had returned from getting Black Star's IV. They both watched with an odd curiosity as Nygus hung up the IV pouch on a long metal pole. She then grabbed a sheet of paper from her pocket and seemed to mutter something before sighing and brushing her hair back. She inserted a needle into Black Star's arm (Soul almost puked).

"Hn…"

"Well, looks like Black Star's coming to," Nygus said finally. She looked back at Maka and Soul. "Can you guys watch the place for a while? I need to get Soul's IV."

"I need one, too?!" Soul asked, horrified.

"Don't be a wimp, Soul," Maka rolled her eyes as she finally walked over to the closet. She pulled out a white shirt that looked about Soul's size and walked over to him. "Here."

"Okay," Soul sighed. He reached down to remove his shirt. He froze right when Nygus closed the door behind her. "…I can't take off my shirt."

"Oh yeah," Maka said, finally realizing his hands were still in bandages. She reached over. "Here-"

"WOAH!" Soul said, trying to move away from her as fast as possible.

"What? I've walked in on you half-naked all the time!" Maka crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"B-but-!"

"Don't worry about it," Maka put one knee on his bed and bent over to reach the bottom of his shirt.

Soul, who's face was becoming almost as red as his eyes, had this odd feeling that-

"Hey, Soul! Feelin' any bet…ter…" Liz trailed off as she saw what was happening. Her jaw dropped and she stood there in the middle of the doorway. Frozen from the shock.

"_Nee-chan!_ Watcha-" Patty, who had just peeked in stopped, "_Are…_" Patty said, her face also turning red from the awkwardness of the situation.

"Liz, Patty," Maka felt like face-palming as she heard Kid approach, but she couldn't move her hands, which were still frozen after lifting Soul. "Don't just stand in the doorway like… that…" Kid trailed off, turning as red as Liz and Patty combined at the sight of Maka and Soul. There was an awkward moment of silence before Kid finally came to and pulled Liz and Patty away. "Well, it looks like we're interrupting something! Good bye!" And then there were footsteps accelerating away from the infirmary.

"…We have horrible timing, don't we?"

"Why, yes, Maka. Yes we do."

--

_**A/N:**_ GASP! I LIED! I was supposed to update this sooner, but then I started a new manga recently (actually I started three new mangas recently) and I had other ideas for other fanfics so I procrastinated D= That totally kills the whole priority list thing… Either way, PUH-LEASEEE Review? =3


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ I KNOW I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE SOONER DX I'M SORRY! *sobs hysterically* I had a horrible case of writer's block, and spent all night thinking up of an idea D=

Also, I was reading my fanfics and 1) I winced when I read previous chapters T.T I was horrible… 2) The page break I was using doesn't work D= so I have to change that a little

**Disclaimer:** …No comment…

-_Roll chapter_-

Maka felt slightly odd walking down the brick path toward the school without Soul by her side. She realized how slowly the walk seemed to pass since she had no one to talk to. She was forced to count her monotonous steps out of sheer boredom.

_345…_ Maka said in her head, watching her feet shuffle on the sidewalk. _346… 347…_ At the pace she was going, it seemed like she would be late. But in reality, this was her everyday pace; it just seemed so much longer without her white-haired scythe with her.

"Maka-chan!" Maka looked over her shoulder to see Tsubaki by herself. The tall girl ran over to Maka's side. "Don't you think it's odd without the boys?"

"Yeah," Maka agreed calmly. She felt so bored and tired that she couldn't reply to Tsubaki's question properly.

Tsubaki sensed this and continued speaking, "But it was for a good cause."

" 'Good cause'?" Maka looked at Tsubaki in disbelief, finally able to edge on the conversation. "That stupid lion witch isn't worth their time!"

"That's what I thought at first, too," Tsubaki said. "But he is trying to revive Medusa as well as the Kishin…"

"I'd like to come with them," Maka said rather angrily. "It's stupid that girls can't go because he 'seduces any girl he sets his eyes on'! I mean, I'd like to give him a piece of my mind!"

Tsubaki laughed at her friend's straight-forward nature. "Maka-chan, did you ever see the picture of Leon Gray that Marie-sensei was showing the girls?"

"She showed us the picture?" Maka asked, her expression suddenly curious.

Tsubaki turned a slight shade of pink and giggled. "I can ask Marie-sensei to show you: he's quite handsome."

Maka paused for a minute. "Alright, but just so I know what kind of a sissy Soul is going against."

-_**TheNextAliceOwO**_-

"Maka~! Tsubaki!" Maka looked up at the elevated seats to see Patty waving happily at the two. "Come sit with us!"

Maka smiled at Patty's expression and walked up the stairs, Tsubaki following behind her. When Maka and Tsubaki approached the Thompson sisters, they were automatically given a surprising hug from the normally laid-back and neutral sister.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Liz said after giving Tsubaki her hug. "The sun is shining, there isn't a cloud in the sky! You know what? We should have a party! PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT!"

"Shhh!" Tsubaki said looking embarrassed as everyone turned to look at them.

"Where's she buying her crack?" Maka asked jokingly to Patty.

"CVS," Patty said, in all the seriousness she could muster.

"…"

"I was just kidding," Patty said happily. "But ever since Kiddo's been out after 'Rawr-san,' Nee-chan has been happy about not havin' to keep symmetrical!"

Maka stared at Patty in confusion, "'Rawr-san'… Do you mean Leon Gray?"

"Yeah. Rawr-san."

"…Right," Maka turned back toward Liz, who was now relaxed-ish (courtesy of Tsubaki) and sitting on the edge of the long desk.

"However," Tsubaki said, "I do like the idea of a party. How about a slumber party?"

"Sounds fun!" Patty said. "Nee-chan, can we?"

"Yeah," Liz said, a smile still stuck on her face. "How about tomorrow night?"

Maka thought for a second. No tests… No projects due… Oh wait, tomorrow night is Friday. "Sounds good!"

"Alrighty then! Bring your pj's and sleeping bags. We could watch Mulan… I could do Maka's hair… Ooh! We can talk about how far you've gone with Soul…" Liz gave Maka a mischievous glance.

Maka turned bright red. "Honestly, guys! We didn't-" Maka stopped talking when they saw a certain black-haired rich girl pass by them, but she was oddly alone since her partner had left to help capture Leon Gray.

Maaya sat in the row behind them and narrowed her eyes at Maka. "You don't have to stop talking, you know. I already know you're talking about Soul."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds then Maka finally took her seat, trying to avoid making eye contact with Maaya. Like she partially expected, Maaya has become much crueler toward Maka than she had when she and Soul were engaged. However, it wasn't exactly as mean as she expected. Occasionally, when Maka looked at Maaya, she would see a rare, genuine smile form on her lips.

"Um," Maka turned toward Tsubaki, who had walked over to Maaya, "Maaya-chan, I know we didn't really have a good start when we first met, so I want to fix that. Would you be willing to come to our slumber party Friday night?"

Maaya's eyes adopted a surprised glint as she looked at Tsubaki. Patty was giving Maka an unsure look and Liz was looking horribly surprised.

"Uh," Maaya looked down toward the desk. "Yeah, I guess that's alright.

"Great," Tsubaki smiled. "Bring your pj's and sleeping bag."

-_**TheNextAliceOwO**_-

"Tsubaki, what the hell were you thinking?" Liz asked Tsubaki angrily at the lunch table. Patty, who had become oddly monotonous since Tsubaki invited Maaya to the party was now trying to dissect her frog-shaped meat loaf with a bored expression.

"I was thinking that I could fix our relationship with Maaya-chan and Max-kun," Tsubaki said nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding me? You know how Maaya is toward us! And especially Maka! I bet you that Maka will be dead by Saturday morning."

Maka sighed at the sign of an argument forming and quickly got up to get some cake. As she walked through the crowd of Shibusen students, she noticed Maaya looking rather annoyed with the group of fanboys following her. When she looked eyes with her, Maka noticed a mischievous glint appear in her eyes.

"Oh no," Maka murmured to herself and tried to make her way toward the desert line and lose Maaya.

"Albarn-san, what's the hurry?" she said snidely. Maka glared at Maaya, trying to make it look as if she wasn't trying to run away.

"Just trying to get some cake," Maka narrowed her eyes. What the hell was this girl-

_Splash!_

"Oh, whoops," Maaya said, a snide smile on her face. Maka looked down to see a large water stain on the front of her skirt.

_Oh, it's on,_ Maka thought. She reached over and took the cake slice from an unsuspecting member of the audience that had just formed.

Maka smiled at the look of panic on Maaya's face as she slammed the cake on her previously perfect, shiny hair. "_Oops,_ I'm just _so_ clumsy."

Maaya had a look of disbelief on her face as she looked at the lock of her hair that had white cake stuck on it. She looked back at Maka and glared at her. Maka returned the glare. Both girls reached over and took the food from the onlookers, despite their protests, not taking their eyes off each other.

Oh, it's _so_ on.

-_**TheNextAliceOwO**_-

"I _told_ you!" Liz said as she helped Tsubaki remove brownie crumbs and spaghetti sauce from Maka's hair. "This is why we shouldn't let that Sakamoto brat come!"

"Trust me on this," Tsubaki said as she washed Maka's face with a cloth, as if she were her mother. However, Tsubaki had a slight unsure look on her face at the moment, no matter how hard she tried to convince them. "Also, Maka, you do know it's partially your fault. If someone provokes you like this, you shouldn't fight back. She isn't Soul—you can't just hit her with all you've got."

Maka, who had been stripped down to her tank top and panties, didn't look any of them in the eye, like a child being punished. She looked down at her bare thighs and clasped her hands together tightly. She put them between her knees and sighed. "I know…"

"But what the hell is her problem?" Liz asked furiously. Tsubaki and Maka didn't give her an answer and an awkward silence occurred.

"Hallo?" Patty peeked through the bathroom door before letting herself inside. She handed Maka her clothes, which were (surprisingly) so neatly folded that they could make Kid proud.

"Thanks," Maka muttered quietly.

"Alright," Tsubaki threw away the last brownie piece. "That's it."

"Good," Liz turned to Tsubaki. "May I speak to you for a second?"

Tsubaki gave her a confused look, which was quickly replaced an understanding look. She nodded and followed Liz out.

As the heavy door closed, Maka sighed. "Sorry for the trouble, Patty."

"No trouble at all," Patty giggled. "I get inta fights lots and lots o' times! Nee-chan is mad at me at first, but then she's alright after a while."

Maka put her arms through her white shirt sleeves and pulled it over her head. She paused as she pulled down her shirt and looked at the door. Patty followed her gaze and frowned.

"Ya' know, Nee-chan doesn't really like 'Tsu-ki' very much," Patty said suddenly.

Maka looked at Patty with wide eyes. "Really? I always thought they got along alright…"

Patty shrugged, "Nee-chan thinks 'Tsu-ki' is too soft. An' she's too demandin' at the same time. Weird, huh?" Patty giggled.

Maka glanced back toward the door. Now that she thought about it, those two had very different personalities and didn't talk very much to each other unless to ask questions about what was happening during a battle.

_Huh…_

-_**TheNextAliceOwO**__-_

"Are you _insane?_" Liz paced in front of Tsubaki angrily. "Did Black Star's stupidity influence you or something?"

Tsubaki sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door. She put her hand behind her back and began to tap her fingers impatiently against the wall. "Liz, I assure you, I know what I'm doing."

"What _are_ you doing?" Liz snapped impatiently. "Do you care about Maka's happiness at all? You do realize that Sakamoto's out to get her? She's fucking _jealous!_ And I know what it's like to be jealous!"

"Liz," Tsubaki said steadily, looking directly into the hostile girl's eyes. "Sakamoto Maaya does not actually feel this way."

Liz narrowed her eyes at her. "Sakamoto? Not jealous? Tsubaki, I really believe you are viewing her too kindly. She just got her fiancé taken away from her, of course-"

"Liz," Tsubaki interrupted. "Sakamoto Maaya is in love with her weapon, Max."

Liz froze mid-speech. She stared at Tsubaki, obviously impressed and a bit doubtful. "Really? But she barely talks to him, let alone-," Liz narrowed her eyes at Tsubaki. "Are you sure?"

Tsubaki let a small smile curve onto her face. "I can prove it to you, if you'd like."

Liz sighed, "It's not necessary. Fine," Liz smiled at Tsubaki, "I do love the idea of setting people up. We had a whole plan for Soul and Maka, but that couldn't work. So…?"

"Depends on what your plan is," Tsubaki smiled. "But I do feel like proving my theory."

Liz smiled mischievously. "Y'know, Tsubaki, I'm starting to like how you think."

-_**TheNextAliceOwO**__-_

_**A/N:**_ Ooooo that was… actually that was a horrible chapter. I kind of got rid of the guys this chapter to see how that goes.

And I'm soooper sorry I haven't been updating DX I'll try updating ASAP, but it's almost the end of the school year and time for me to study for finals and work on those end of the year projects. So the quality and length of the next one/two chapters may vary…

Yup =3 Alice-sama _out!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ OMG I'M BACK (puts on extremely creepy, neighborhood pedophile smile)

I was actually motivated by reading dramatic shoujo manga, so I will try my hardest to make it more dramatic =D

…Except I don't like drama _too_ much. That's why I still can't watch K-dramas without saying "What? What age do they live in? Don't they have a _phone_? And there's a computer right there, you could e-mail, or IM…" then my sisters kick me out for being immature (LOL they're younger)

Oh, and also. Did I say that all the guys left Shibusen? Sorry DX I meant all the guys in their little person circle =3 So that includes Max-kun.

_SORE DEWA~_

**DISCLAIMER:** I DOES NOT OWNS SOUL EATORRRRR

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

Maka slung her large bag; filled with hair stuff, pjs, and other things necessary for a sleepover; over her shoulder. She put her hand carefully on the doorknob and paused. She looked behind her at the dark, apartment and sighed. She twisted her hand and stepped outside.

"Hnn?" Blair, who was in her cat form, blinked tiredly and looked around. She, being the light sleeper she was, was waken by the sound of the door locking. She stretched and resisted the urge tto dig her claws into the couch. "Maka?" Blair called out. Of course, there was no answer. Blair was a bit worried about Maka, considering she wasn't exactly looking forward to this sleepover. But now that's she's gone, there was nothing Blair could do.

She slowly crawled over to the side of the couch and leaped onto the windowsill with all gracefulness. She looked out and enjoyed the beautiful sunset. Her cat-witch eyes traced over the streets of Death City when she noticed something. Her eyes followed a human until he walked out of sight.

"And I thought I was the only one…" Blair said in wonder.

As Maka approached the grand (symmetrical) mansion. She had the urge to turn back, go home, call Tsubaki and say "Oh (cough). It seems I caught a (cough hysterically) Sorry, but I caguht a— (sneeze)" and, if Tsubaki was as sensible as Maka thought she was, then she'd let her stay home.

But then she would make Tsubaki feel bad, and she didn't want that to happen. So, being the good friend she is, she walked over the the large doors and rang the doorbell.

"Maka-chan! You're here!" Tsubaki said happily.

Maka couldn't help but smile when she was greeted by a full-hearted hug from Patty and Liz's head pat. But the smile was almost completely wiped off her face when she saw Maaya standing behind them.

Yet, Maaya looked a bit different. Maka couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Maaya's expression looked very farmiliar…

"You know," Patty said to Maka. "Maaya was the first one ta get here!"

Maka's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

Maaya turned her head and her stuck-up personality returned. "I just had nothing else to do. You better not bore me," Maaya went inside the mansion.

"…So why did we invite her again?"

"Don't worry, Maka-chan," Tsubaki said softly. "It'll all be worth it. Just try to get along with her, alright?"

"But I-"

"Maka…" Tsubaki gave her a stern look as if she were her mother.

Maka sighed, "Alright."

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

"So," Tsubaki said, "we were _this_ close to getting that kishin down, after _all_ that work and then-"

"Lemme guess," Liz interrupted. "Black Star blew your cover again?"

"You bet," Tsubaki sighed. "And what's the worst part is-"

"YAHOO! WE KICKED GRAY'S A-"

All of the girls sharply turned their head toward the source of the noise to see Black Star and Soul, frozen in their cheerful positions. Soul's leg was raised as if he were marching and the only thing moving on his body was a bead of sweat that was dripping from his face. Black Star had a frozen smile on his face, his hand still on the door knob while the other held a pack of beer cans.

"What's the problem Black Star?" Kid opened the other door to make the house slightly more symmetrical when he saw girls lying down on the living room floor, in their pjs, with a box of pizza and a large bottle of soda sitting on the coffee table. There was a messy pile of _Seventeen_ magazines and a _Truth or Dare_ book sitting right on top of the pile. Now, these are sixteen-year-old girls here. They're having a slumber party, and there are no boys supposed to be around. So their pajamas?

That's right, bras and shorts.

"Huh? What's the-" Max's red hair finally came into view and he froze along with the other boys.

"Guys," Liz got up and crossed her arms. The other girls (even Maaya) followed suit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Maka said testily.

"Dude, they found us!" Black Star said through his teeth.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Soul growled somewhat quietly. "What do we do now?"

"Maybe," Max began, "if we just stand here, they won't notice and we could get away."

Soul was silent, then stared at Maka for a minute. "Dude, I live with her, and I barely see this. Maybe if we just stay still, they still won't notice and we could stay a while."

"Good idea."

"I know, I'm awesome."

"Dumbasses!" Maaya snatched the beer cans from Black Star's hand and tossed it back toward the other girls. Patty put her arms out and caught them like a football.

Patty giggled, "Hee hee! Shit's gonna go down!"

Maka walked up to them slowly. The boys unfroze and slowly backed up. Maka proceeded to pull out an encyclopedia from nowhere and began to raise it menacingly.

"Beer?" Maka said through bared teeth "_Beer?_"

"Run!" Soul quickly dashed away.

"Wait up!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"…"

"So," Liz said, prodding the bodies with her foot. "What do we do with these losers?"

"WALK THE PLANK!" Patty giggled as she kicked Kid off the front staircase with her feet.

"We have no plank, Patty, that would be unreasonable," Liz rolled her eyes.

"What about the fourth story bedroom window?" Maka asked. "It looks sorta like a plank."

"Nah…" Maaya narrowed her eyes at the "corpses." "That's too much trouble, let's kick 'em out."

"Simple," Liz smirked and stepped forward. "I like it!"

Tsubaki smiled kindly. "You guys go ahead. I would feel bad if I kicked Black Star."

"Alrighty then," Liz's smirk widened. "Here goes nothin'!"

_**-One Ass-kicking Later-**_

"That'll teach you to be dumbasses!" Liz yelled after Black Star, who was now flying in the air from Patty's "Supreme Charizard Yu-Gi-Oh HA!" kick.

As Maka started to turn to walk back it, she saw Maaya sniff.

"Pika…" Maaya said softly. Then she sneezed.

"…Pft."

"Wh-what?" Maaya turned a small shade of red.

"Hahahaha!" Maka laughed. "I've always wanted to do that! But I keep forgetting…"

"Really? I always remember, but it stops the sneeze!" Maaya said excitedly. "I thought I was the only one who did that!"

The two girls laughed and Tsubaki smiled.

Things were looking up after all.

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

"You think you have it bad?" Liz rolled her eyes. "Two days ago or somethin' like that, Kid had a mental breakdown because My hair wasn't parted correctly. It took three hours to fix it 'properly,' and we missed a huge mission."

"Ohhh," Maka winced, "that sucks."

"It does," Patty agreed. "An' we had ta sacrifice two souls for dat!"

"Oh, yeah?" Maaya sighed. "We were on a mission a week ago, right? And, like, we were chasing a pre-kishin. So when I was battling it, we were on a roof-"

"Why do pre-kishins like high places so much?" Patty wondered out loud.

"I know right? But anyway, It came real close and I fell off the roof. It was _super_ high up, so Max caught me, right? But then when we landed, he was like 'Plain white undies? How boring.'"

"Ugh, I _hate_ it when Soul did that," Maka rolled her eyes. "And he keeps calling me 'flat chest,' and 'tiny-tits.' It's _so_ annoying!"

"I know! It's like-" Maaya was interrupted by a cell phone ringing,

"Oh, that's mine," Liz reached into her bra (Tsubaki: "…Well this is awkward…") and pulled out her cell phone. She smirked mischieviously, "It's that time of night!"

"What time?" Maaya looked at them, confused.

"Whenever we have a sleepover, the guys always try to get us at around 9:34 PM. _So_ we decided to fight back with water balloons, nerf guns, and water guns," Maka said, looking extremely pleased about this.

"…Isn't it about fifty-four degrees today?"

"…And?"

Maaya gave that a bit of thought, then she pushed herself off the ground. "Sounds like fun."

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

"Are you ready?" Liz whispered as they approached the balcony from Liz and Patty's bedroom.

All four girls nodded. Patty had two dark green lines under each of her eyes, and a Super Soaker raised up, as if in war. Maka had a camouflage beani on her head and her hair was down. She held the handle of a bucket full of water balloons in her left hand, and a bright, neon green water ballon in her right. Tsubaki had a small tub of little squirting water toys, filled completely with ice-cold water. Maaya was looking rather excited about her first ambush. She had a large nerf gun and a belt of nerf darts tied around her waist. Liz just had a bucket of water for the grand finale.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Liz kicked the door, screaming. The girls squealed as they were hit with nerf guns. When Maaya looked ahead, she saw that the boys were in a tree house about ten feet away from the balcony. Almost as soon as they had opened the door, they were pelted with nerf bullets and random pieces of styrafoam.

Maka started throwing her water balloons with a look of complete glee on her facee and Maaya shot her nerf gun.

Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all.

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

"Shit," Max ducked under the big window and shivered. Of all nights, they picked the coldest night of the spring to use water baloons?

"RETREAT!" Max heard Liz's playful scream and became curious. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if he took a peek at their "pajamas…"

_SPLASH!_ Max instantly was drenched with a water balloon and his red hair drooped even more than before.

"Here," Soul tossed him a towel and he began drying himself. When he finished, Max sat cross legged on the rough floor of the treehouse. He wrapped the towel around his neck and sneezed.

"You didn't say 'pika,'" Soul said nonchalantly as he dried his damp white hair.

"What, no 'bless you'?" Max smirked a smirk almost similar to Soul's. "That's uncool."

"Ha, sorry. Maka never says 'bless you' anymore, so I got used to it," Soul said. "Damn it, stupid tiny-tits."

"Don't worry dude, I know how you feel," Max said. "Plain-panties keeps nagging me about things. It gets annoying, god damn!"

"Maka used to be like that, too," Soul sighed and lay on his back. "But now… You know…" Even in the darkness Max could see that Soul had turned a bright red.

"Damn, I'm jealous," Max said. "Maaya's not even interested."

"Don't worry about it!" Black Star said loudly. "I have attracted one million—no, an INFINITE amount of women! I shall help you in your troubles, you love-sick loser!"

"…"

"He reads shoujo manga," Soul explained.

"That explains so much," Max rolled his eyes.

"Hold on one second," Kid said calmly. "After a bit of observation, I have realized—you two are very alike in personalities… Yet Max managed to charm Maka more than Soul has… How?"

"I'm a good actor, I even got a part as 'Prince Charming' in our first grade production of _Cinderella_," Max said.

"And what part did Soul receive?" Kid asked curiously.

"…" Soul mumbled something inaudible and Kid raised his eyebrows.

Kid scooted closer to Soul. "What was that?"

"…r…"

"What?"

"I WAS 'ROCK,' OKAY?" Soul said frustratedly before turning around. He banged his head against the wall in anger only to scream out in pain. "THERE'S A FUCKING SPLINTER IN MY FOREHEAD! WHAT THE FUCK?"

All three boys were silent for a while before they excluded the swearing Soul from a random conversation about how Pokémon's concept of evolution technically lied to them.

_**-TheNextAlice-**_

"Look, Maka?" Maaya said. She put her orange soda down on the railing of the balcony.

"Hm?" Maka took a sip from her hot chocolate and opened one eye to look at Maaya.

"I…" Maaya looked through the clear doors, where she saw Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki refilling their drinks. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you."

"Don't worry," Maka put down her drink smiled at her. "We're friends now, right?"

"Yeah, but," Maaya tore her eyes away from the girls, who were now panicking because Patty dropped five mentos into a liter of Coke. "But I even tried to steal Soul away from you! I didn't even really like him," Maaya sighed.

"REALLY?" Maka's eyes widened in surprise. "But you seemed so into him!"

"Oh, I'm not really," Maaya laughed and turned her entire body to face Maka. She put her cheek against her left hand and rested her left elbow on the balcony. "I'm just… You know, the jealousy strategy." Maaya laughed, "But it didn't work because Soul was obviously into you. I even asked him to play along, but he didn't really want to. I guess it was pretty selfish, but when Max started showing interest in you, I kind of let my emotions get to me." Maaya turned to Maka apologetically and gave her a small smile. "Sorry."

Maka looked up into the night sky. She gazed right at her natural source of light, which was dripping blood from it's mouth. Maka frowned at it, since that was usually some type of omen, but nothing was really happening, so she shook it off.

Maka looked back at Maaya. "So… You like Max?"

Maaya looked down at her feet and smiled a bit. Her cheeks turned a soft pink and she nodded at the ground.

"…" Maka suddenly gave Maaya a hug.

"H-huh?" Maaya jumped a bit, startled.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Maka squealed. "I've decided! I shall help you in your love life!"

"Wh-WHAT?" Maaya's eyes widened. "I didn't know you were in to this sort of stuff!"

Maka stared in thought. "I guess Liz and Tsubaki are getting to me," Maka shrugged.

_**-TheNextAliceOwO-**_

_**A/N:**_ So there you have it, Maka and Maaya are friends now! And Max and Soul are like twins personality wise =D It's such a weird place to end the chapter, but I guess it'll do.

Can you believe it's been over a year since I first made this? =') Thanks to all those who supported me! X3 This fanfic should be ending it about three to four chapters, so please look forward to it!

WHUT THE BUTTON IS NOT GREEN? WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?

Oh wellz… click the… Wait, what color is that anyway? Orange? Blue?

GAHHH Just click it

DX

Soul: …She's having an off day T.T someone on youtube called her an idiot and wished for her death because she naively said there were only eight Vocaloids…

Me: IT WAS BACK WHEN I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW THE VOCALOIDS! IT MADE ME SAD DX But yeah =3


	11. Announcement!

_**ANOUNCEMENT!**_

For those of you who actually follow my fanfics, I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving this account and planning on starting fresh at some point. I feel like there's just no motivation with this account and I want to start anew in order to sort things out and move on from past fandoms. Therfore, I will be discontinuing many of the fanfics on here. Sorry

However, if time allows it, I will be continuing some fics such as _Eighth __Time__'__s __a __Charm_ and completely rewriting a fic or two, like _The __Piratical __Adventures __of __Alice __Kirkland_, although it probably won't have the same title anymore.

I hope you guys understand! :) Thanks for the run, I really appreciated it! I might post a link to my new account once I make it, so yeah. It was nice to have you guys reading my stories, and I hope I see some of you on my new account!


End file.
